User talk:Wabba The I
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:SD Bank/@comment-Wabba The I-20110322182713 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 18:27, March 22, 2011 Welcome! Maybe Brunant can become more active with new users. HORTON11 15:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Wabba, I saw your work on the Nationalemuseumgroep in Libertas and was wondering if you'd do the same for ours. I was also hoping to make the Royal Garages part of the auto museum. What do you think? HORTON11: • 17:29, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Schaertsen What do you think of the Dirk Schaertsen page? I expanded some areas and added a pic. HORTON11: • 14:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Verry good! Wabba The I (talk) 14:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :: If there's anything else you'd like to add, or you want to make pages for other Cheseter players, please feel free. HORTON11: • 15:05, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wabba, you might want to do an article on Voetbalkrant on Libertan footballers in Brunant. Ali Poelstra has been doing really good. HORTON11: • 17:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Mmm, yeah but on articles of newspapers and magazines on Wikistad arn't articles shown. Wabba The I (talk) 17:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You could put it on the website of Voetbalkrant, like I do with totalfootball.bt HORTON11: • 17:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Twin cities We should look for more Libertas-Brunant twin cities. Maybe we can even do a government meeting or an IWO one. HORTON11: • 19:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Government meeting is the best. Wabba The I (talk) 17:29, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :: When do you propose we do it? HORTON11: • 17:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: I have a better idea! Look at this page. Translate it to English. We can also make one for Libertas-Brunant with Brunant as host nation. Wabba The I (talk) 17:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: OK, i'll take a look. HORTON11: • 18:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Sure, it looks good. Let's do it. HORTON11: • 18:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Peson Hey, Wabba we don't use the category "Person" for each page anymore. Take a look at the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 23:59, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : In Libertas, we use that category. Okay! Wabba The I (talk) 15:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Civil War I think your civil war idea is somewhat unrealitsically, since there are no clear motives to start a war, there is no internal force strong enough to fight a war and we have an armed force unlike Libertas or Lovia. HORTON11: • 18:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Libertas has and always has had an armed force, Horton. Happy65 19:21, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Person Hey Wabba we don't use the category person anymore. Check out the talk page of the category.--George the Greek (talk) 19:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, sorry! :( Wabba The I (talk) 13:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Wabba, wo you think we can do transfer deals of Libertans to Lovia? HORTON11: • 20:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Libertas Hey Wabba, why do you take Brunanter people to Libertas?? I mean you did it with Koopman and now with van't Kirk. You could ask before, at least.--George the Greek (talk) 14:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) : 1) They have Libertan surnames. 2) Better relations. 3) I need to ask it indeed. Wabba The I (talk) 14:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you mean Libertan surnames?? Both Libertans and Brunanters are descendants of Dutch, so everyone has Dutch surnames.--George the Greek (talk) 15:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Question Wabba, why do you always make the pictures bigger and you add spaces in the " (title) " ?? --George the Greek (talk) 12:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes. ::: Forgot the sign. Wabba The I (talk) 13:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Wabba, I asked you why...--George the Greek (talk) 13:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: The pictures are too small. You can also add information with those pictures. Example: ''The Brunanter President in 1975 in Koninstad. ''Those spaces in the titles are just handly. More summary. Wabba The I (talk) 13:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Why did you remove my vote? I will be voting for you Happy65 15:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : Wait. You are both good politicians and you are right. I am voting you because Horton has already three votes but he don't needs to be angry. I want to vote on him too!!!!!! :( Wabba The I (talk) 15:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think you should come on chat so we can discuss the football page. HORTON11: • 14:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hey Wabba, you don't have to add categories such as "Football", "Sports" and "AFC" on footballers' pages.--George the Greek (talk) 08:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok. Wabba The I (talk) 09:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Jersey What do you think of the Libertas jersey I designed? HORTON11: • 07:15, May 25, 2013 (UTC)